


Falling

by Aquester07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Jennette, Fight Scenes, Gen, Happish Ending, Isekai, Jennette is Natasha, Kidnapping, LPverse, No thank you, Reincarnation of sorts, She really needs a little bit more love, Violence, at least on some level, but he loves jennette, claude really is not the best dad, she loves her sister dearly, will not stand by and watch her die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquester07/pseuds/Aquester07
Summary: Jennette wasn't always Jennette. That was something she knew for sure. She had flashes of memories and a few skills that didn't make sense because she was never taught these things in her life as Jennette de Alger Obelia or as Jennette Margarita. She remembered falling...Now, she has been kidnapped. With the memories and skills that she so desperately tried to hide were clawing up into the surface, one thing was for sure.How was she going to explain this to her father?
Relationships: Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Jennette Margarita, Claude de Alger Obelia & Jennette Margarita, Ijekiel Alpheus & Jennette Margarita
Kudos: 17





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or Anything in it. I do not own who made me a princess or anything in it.

Jennette remembered a life before this one. When she looked into the mirror and saw pale skin, crimson hair, and a black suit. 

She remembered a man’s desperate face. He was calling out a name she couldn’t recall.

Now, she stares at her unfamiliar jeweled eyes. She was now in the palace she always dreamed of being in and she was supposed to be happy to start her life with her family (she never really had blood relatives that loved her before, so this was new.) 

When she introduced herself at her sister’s debutante, she noticed that her sister was in emotional turmoil, however, she could do nothing about it for now. The curtain was called and the stage was set. She had to act.

With Ijekiel holding her hand as he presented her, she stood before the Emperor with a smile on her face. She curtsied in front of him and tentatively met the Emperor’s, no, her father’s, eyes. She stared for a few seconds before displaying a look of submission by lowering her gaze to the floor. Something was off, though. She recognized that look in his eye, it was covered by other layers, but it was still there. It was grief.

She had experienced grief. Grief over friends that she never knew or at least wasn't supposed to know. She cried for the lives lost and her found fam-

When she had woken up in this world with a fractured memory and a part to play as the innocent little girl. She knew she had to play for the long hall, that this body was hers now and she would have to pretend.

She woke up with a woman that claimed to be her aunt, a white-haired boy that had wet eyes, and a man, Roger Alpheus, who on the spot she knew was plotting, standing at the doorway. 

Head aching and body heavy, she tried to sit up, but the strength that she instinctively knew was there was gone. 

Her head hit the pillow and a doctor was ushered into the room. 

From then on she had to put up a mask. An innocence was needed, which was hard to master, but with nothing to do besides lessons and reading, it didn’t take too long to master.

She allowed the tears to flow when Ijekiel was away, she was sweet to most strangers, and she acted naively in front of Mr. Alpheus and his friend. She even met his black-haired friend when she wandered the manor, making sure to act as lovable as possible because she knew that this man and her caretaker were plotting something. 

So, now she sat in the emerald palace. She had everything she could ever want, and the dream that she had always proclaimed had come true. 

Sighing, she left the room and plastered on a dazzling smile. She was going to meet her sister today with Ijekiel. 

Mr. Alpheus wanted them to get married, but she was uncomfortable with marrying a boy so young. It made her shiver on the inside, but she was careful not to show it. Perhaps introducing her sister to Ijekiel will sway his mind. 

She passed by columns and walls filled with golden decore. She noted that her father really paid no expense for her. She wished she could bring her sister here, but she found that would be cruel to just bring her here and not let her stay. She should ask his Majesty if she could stay with her. 

Jennette was barely out the door when suddenly she felt something cover her mouth and nose. Then, she saw black. 

She was awakened by a sharp slap to her face and the first thing she noticed was that her vision was hazy. Despite the blurriness, she was able to see that the walls around her weren’t the lavish gold-accented emerald palace. She tried to reach up and rub her eyes, but she felt resistance. Her hands were tied to a chair and there were three men that stood by. The main one, which was soon apparent based on body positioning and language was the older one in the middle. He had gray hair with streaks of brown with brown eyes. He was dressed nicely, with a formal suit and tie, rather than the other two. She wondered how they could have gotten past the palace guards and the protective magic that Claude had cast on her.

“I see that you are awake, princess.” The older man’s grin was callous and amused, 

“What do you want?” Her voice was croaky and as she spoke this she was collecting information. 

Jennette felt two bands around her wrist along with rope and her ankles were bound as well. She assumed that the bands were what was canceling out the protective magic. She took note that her attire had been stripped down to her petticoat and corset. Her eyes rushed to take in her surroundings. She was in an abandoned building based upon the wear and tear of the walls. Jennette glanced up at the ceiling. Shining through was sunlight, so it was daytime. She took a quick glance at the door that stood behind them. It was made out of metal, which was surprising because you would think that a place as damaged as this would not have a strong door like that. It would have been stolen by now, so they must have set this up recently or planned to have this as a trap for her father. 

All of this happened in the matter of a second and by then she got a response. 

“Princess, isn’t it obvious why we brought you here?”

These men looked like they had money, but based upon their speech pattern and their body posture slightly slouched over, she assumed they were not nobles, perhaps merchants.

If she was going to escape this alive she had to act like she was scared. She had to act like she usually would. It was like breathing. 

Tears automatically sprang to her eyes on command. They spilled down her cheeks, but her captors did not respond in kind. 

“I- I don’t know anything!” Desperation rang through her voice. 

“Oh, we think you do..” The man stepped forward and pulled out a knife from his jacket. 

“Now, tell us. What is your father’s weakness? He must have told you or hinted to you about something.” He waved the knife in front of her face and she made sure to flinch.

These men were so stupid. How did their idiotic selves even be able to capture her? Even if his majesty loved her, he would never reveal such a thing to her. Though, his headaches and insomnia were constant issues that were only relieved by her presence. 

“He hasn’t! I don’t know!” She took small breaths. Fake it till you make it, she supposed. 

He knelt down before her and rubbed her face with the back of his hand. 

“You would fetch a nice price in the countries nearby. A princess from the Obelian Empire. Imagine the ways they would use you, my dear, how they would love a little girl like you.”

Ugh, this man was more disgusting than she thought he was. 

He came closer to her face and he brought a hand, squishing her cheeks together. 

“Now, my dear. Tell me the secret.” She shook her head, making his hand fall away from her face. 

“I swear. I don’t know!” She cried out. When will this be over? They wouldn’t be able to find her based on the mana suppression bands, so she would have to do this all by herself. She didn’t quite have the muscles she used to have, but she had the element of surprise. 

There were most likely more men outside of this room, but there was only one door. 

The man stepped back. ‘Men, teach her a lesson.” 

The other two men approached her as the other man turned his back toward her. 

One of the men bent down with a sharp blade in hand and met her eyes face to face. She made a note of the small freckles that adorned his face. 

“I’m going to enjoy this, princess. After what your father did to my daughter. I believe this is at least a mercy toward you.” At the end of his sentence, she immediately head-butted him. 

The man fell back and the other man came running toward her. Using her knees, she hit him in the groin and fell backward toward the other man, landing the bottom of the chair legs on his feet. Both of the men groaned. 

She only had a limited amount of time left. She fell backward, breaking the chair against the man that was still laying on the ground from being hit in the groin, and she used the broken bits of wood that still were attached at her wrist stabbed the man that had gotten up after she had broken the chair on his back with a sharp shard. Blood immediately pooled down the wood and she yanked dit out of him. He fell to the ground clutching the wound.

“You-” The other man shouted and he came barreling behind her. He grabbed Jennette and she twisted his hand before elbowing him in the stomach. He stood for a moment still and she, using all her weight, kicked him backward. His head hit the ground with a smack and she could see that blood had started to pool. 

The man that she had stabbed stood. He had a knife in his hand and rushed towards her, but his movements were slow and sloppy. She shielded her body and felt the knife cut into her arms in swipes. 

She caught his wrist and twisted. He hollowed and let the knife drop to the ground.  
Jennette quickly took it off the ground and brandished it. She hit at the wound in his side and he kneeled on the floor, wheezing. 

He looked up at her with eyes fearful but blazing. Looking down at him, she proceeded to punch him. This had him falling backward. He didn’t get up again. 

She shook her and then clutched it in pain. It had been a long time since she had punched someone and this body never had. 

She was running high on adrenaline, but she knew that it would soon fade if she didn’t get out of here fast enough. 

Having failed at trying to take off the bracelets, she decided to scour through the men’s possessions. She made sure they were unconscious before patting them down. They both had knives and some money on them. She took one of the coats of the man she had hit in the groin and wrapped it around herself. She stored the money and knives in her pockets.

She dragged the two men away from the sight of the door and used the other jacket to wipe up the blood. No one had appeared to hear the fight.

She stood in the shadows, waiting for the man to open the door. 

When he finally returned he saw that the girl was gone and his men were nowhere to be seen, he cursed. “Edward! Daniel! I will find you two and make you pay for running off with the girl!” 

He stormed back outside the room and proceeded to shout orders at the men. She approached the door and put her ear against the door. 

“I want the girl and the men found. They mustn’t have gone too far! I want all available men to go! Now!”

She could hear the rumble of feet against the wood and she waited ten minutes before she opened the door. 

The whole room was just like the one before but with tables with beer bottles on them. She quickly searched the house, making sure it was secure. All of them seemed to have left their base. 

She saw a small bag next to some dice on one of the tables and she snatched it up, examining it. It was filled with gold coins. They must have been gambling.

She hadn’t realized how stupid these guys were and they were supposed to be professionals.

Brandishing the knife, she looked around the base. Anticipating a man at every corner. She entered into a room and on a hook, there was a cloak. She grabbed a cloak and she examined the room around her. A few letters sat upon the main wooden desk. 

There were letters from a noble based on what the signa it held. The Williams family. 

She folded them and stuffed them into her pocket on the jacket. 

She opened up the top drawer on the left and inside there was a compass alongside a map. This was a lucky score.

Apparently, she was in the forests near the Alpheus household. She should be able to travel quite easily to her former home as long as she escaped the area in a timely manner and without being seen. 

She heard footsteps. 

Jennette glanced at the door as the footsteps approached closer. She quickly grabbed the compass and map. There was a window and she quickly opened it. Slipped through on the other side and shut it. 

When she turned around she couldn't believe how lucky she was. 

It was a horse with a saddle ready. There was of course a young man next to it who hadn’t noticed her. 

She approached them quietly and she made sure to make a sound. It was difficult to not step on any twigs or leaves, but she finally reached them. 

Taking out her knife, she pressed it against his back before speaking softly but dangerously. 

“Give me your horse and strip…” He immediately stiffened upon hearing her voice. \

He was about to shout before she pressed it further. He flinched before complying.

He took off his coat and shirt, and trousers, She still had the knife trained on him while he did so. 

After he was finished, he turned around with hands on his head. He was a young lad, perhaps the age of sixteen or a little younger. His eyes were green as the grass below her feet and also had freckles. 

She was going to have to kill him to make a quick and easy escape, but could she do it?

“You are just like your father..” His voice was alit with anger and fear. She smiled. 

“You know nothing about me.” 

“Are you going to kill me?” 

She should, she absolutely should, but he was so young. His eyes were innocent and he hadn’t seen truly the horror of this world, and she knew he felt justified. 

She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t do this. 

So she threw her knife in the air, caught it by the beginning of the handle, and against his temple she hit him hard with the handle. Not enough to kill him, but enough to knock him out for about twenty minutes. 

She stripped herself of her petticoats and of the jacket she wore before. She was down to her underwear and her corset. She rushed to put the trousers and shirt on. She took off his boots and put them on, tying the laces. Finally, she had to do something she hated. 

She took the sharpest knife she had and began to cut at her hair, making it short. She could always regrow it later, but for now, she must bear with it. 

After dragging the man away, she picked up her petticoat and her jacket, she hid them along with the man behind a bush. That way no one would notice her. 

She came back and the horse was still there. She mounted it and proceeded to ride.it toward the path to remain hidden while she figured out where she was. 

The map was old and slightly torn. In the shadows of the trees, it was hard to see, but she was able to see that there was a path east of her that would lead to the village in proximity to the Alpheus household. 

Turning her horse around, she headed east, toward the path. 

Likely no one would be searching the path and even if they did they would see one man who rode down it like them, searching for herself. As long as they didn’t see her eyes she would be fine. 

She guided her horse down the path and like she thought, no men were on it. After galloping down it she made her way to a small village. 

Making sure to keep a careful eye out, she allowed her horse to keep on the path while she began to think. 

]How was she able to do those things? She doesn’t remember being trained like that before? 

Her hands started to tremble and she _remembered_.

The red room, the way they trained her to be the best of the best of assassins. Meeting the man from her initial memories. How he was sent to kill her and made a different call. She remembered S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers, her found family, and the red in her ledger. 

She remembered _falling._

She hadn’t realized that from behind an arrow and it flew past her cheek. 

It cut into her cheek as it made its way in front of her. She immediately hurried her horse on, and without looking back she made her way into the village. 

They must have found the boy and he must have told them all that happened. 

She needed to get to the village. Dodging arrow after arrow, she made her way zig-zagging. Finally, her luck ran out and one of the arrows hit her horse. 

The horse reared and knocked her off her saddle. She landed on the ground hard, knocking the air out of her lungs.

The man came closer, and she tried to get up to run away. Her body wouldn’t allow her to do so. When he finally reached her, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled harshly. 

He started to drag her toward the forest and she struggled despite her weak state. Her arms were relentlessly but weakly hitting him. Then something drew both of their attention. 

It was the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground and not only one, but six. 

Two with knights and four drawing a carriage. 

The man and Jennette were seen easily. The knights came rushing toward them 

The man cursed underneath his breath before grabbing his knife. 

When they arrived before them one of the knights who had black hair dismounted his horse with a sword in hand. 

Jennette had to get up. More were likely on the way and they needed to get out of here. 

With her quivering legs, she stood up and clutched her arm.

“Let the young lad go.” 

The man gave them a wicked smile before quickly trying to stab the princess. 

She caught his hand within her own and the adrenaline rushed through her. She twisted his arm backward and kicked his legs out from beneath him. This caused the man's body to come barreling forward and he landed on his own knife. To make sure that he was down she kicked his head. It wouldn’t knock him out, it would just leave him disoriented enough for the knights.

The man laid on the ground slowly bleeding out and Jennette took deep breaths, bent over and sweaty. She could feel the blackness creeping up into her vision. 

She turned her gaze from the man toward the knights and they stood there, gaping with swords drawn. But the moment they caught her eyes, they realized who she was. Brown hair, jeweled eyes. 

Jennette, rapidly blinking her eyes trying to stay awake, said these final words before blackness filled her vision. 

“The Alpheus Manor…”


End file.
